


It Is a Big House...

by EmthelRackem



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Some Plot, Team Bonding, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmthelRackem/pseuds/EmthelRackem
Summary: Peter had begged (okay, asked really, but his puppy-dog eyes were in full affect!) Tony if he could have his birthday party at his house. Who was Tony to say no? Now he has to deal with a bunch of teenagers and old rivalries. At least there's cake.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, all mild - Relationship
Kudos: 51





	1. At Least There's Cake

It’s surprising how many people you can fit in one house, Tony muses. He’s not entirely sure how they all fit, with about 30 people in his small house. Well, not quite small, considering his wealth and all. He shouldn’t really complain, considering he offered in the first place.

But really, how on earth could he refuse Peter’s puppy-dog eyes? He had come bounding up to him in the school hallway, a smile on his face.

“What’s up Underoos?” Tony had asked, stupidly he would think when his brain decided to take him on a trip down memory lane.

“Well, Mr Stark-“

“Kid,” Tony cut Peter off, “I’m only, what, two years older than you?”

“Not the point, Mr Stark,” Peter replied, his smile never once fading, “it’s my birthday soon! And I’ve decided that I’m going to invite everyone!”

“Everyone, huh?” Tony had snarked back, “and how on earth are that many people going to fit in your aunt’s house?”

Now here is where the smile faded a bit, eyebrows coming together into a frown. Tony would never admit it, but he had felt a bit sorry for the kid, and so he offered Peter his house, just for the day, and just for the party. Of course, Peter had agreed, and so here he was, streamers strung, lights hung, and several people already worryingly close to destroying the peaceful balance Peter had somehow instilled.

Peter’s usual friends came in first, Ned and MJ shoving gifts into his hands, one excited and the other, well, Tony could never get an accurate read on her. Peter thanked them both and put the gifts in the corner Tony had designated as his.

Next, was the Quill gang. Tony had no idea how the Peters' knew each other, as they were separated by a year, but he guessed the pull of the same name had been enough. Quill had to drag most of his group in the door, and once through most decided to ignore Peter (both of them) in favour of checking out the pool. Gamora and Quill were the only ones who hugged him once they had handed off their gifts, with Drax opting for a handshake, Mantis and Groot patting him on the head, and Rocket flat out ignoring him. Luckily, Peter took no offence.

After the self-proclaimed space group arrived, it was Tony’s other friends, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. They were probably the most polite in their entrance, but did get distracted by the food and drinks and decided to stay there for Tony's sake. (Well, they had gravitated there because Tony was lonely, and dreading the other guests, and they were just good friends.)

Next was Steve. Peter called him ‘America’s Sweetheart’ and refused to stop. Steve was closely followed by his friends.

Here is where the tensions start to run high. Tony had split from their group after a large disagreement, and so the mood in the room was greatly affected when they walked in. (The only reason they were invited was that Peter’s puppy-dog eyes could even make Tony’s brain forget history, apparently.)

Steve’s friends were all polite, but they were fidgeting a bit. It dissolved quickly, though, when Gamora came out of the pool to snatch Natasha and drag her into the water fight the space kids had set up.

A few more stragglers came in (magic man and sidekick, super twins, weirdly into ants guy), before Thor and Loki. Loki looked like a kitten dragged through water and then deposited in a litter box. Annoyed, angered, and ever so slightly confused. He held out a box that Peter happily accepted, patting his shoulder once before being crushed by Thor’s hug. The pair made their way towards the outskirts of the room, where Loki was disposed of before Thor skipped off to find his new BFF Bruce. (no-one really knew how that happened, and both refused to answer their numerous questions. When they asked Loki, he had just shuddered.)

The Wakandan siblings were next, and Tony had to intervene when Peter’s gift looked a bit too complicated for his liking. (“Is this a phone? Or alien technology?” “Alien to you maybe, but this isn’t even the best I can make, old man!” “OLD MAN?”(T’challa had to intervene then.))

Finally, Wade came. His gift was wrapped messily, but Peter loved it nonetheless. He pecked him on the cheek, before putting it on the top of his pile. Wade tugged on his sleeves before his eyes found Steve’s figure near the TV.

“Did you manage to get Rogers here, Baby Boy?” Wade asked and Peter rolled his eyes. He would be jealous if he didn’t already know that his boyfriend had always had a tiny (read: giant) crush on Steve.

(Thanos was not invited. He had been mean to Peter five days ago and so would be involved in the festivities. Serves him right)

Finally, Peter got to move away from the door, and go have some fun for himself. He hovered around the snack bar for a minute, receiving an affectionate head rub from Happy. He rescued Tony from Ned and invited them both into the pool.

“It’ll be fun!” Peter insisted.

“No, it won’t!” Ned replied, “I haven’t got a beach body yet, and have you seen Steve’s muscles?”

“It’s fine,” Peter says, waving him off with a smile.

(“I wish I had brought my sketchbook,” MJ said, quickly followed by an enraged, “You are NOT drawing people in distress at my BIRTHDAY PARTY!” From Peter)

Thankfully, once Ned and Peter got into the pool with the space group, all the others seemed to go as well. Steve and Bucky shared a giant American Popsicle while Okoye, Natasha and Gamora hogged an egg-shaped chair near the edge of the pool. They radiated judge-y energy and didn’t allow anyone close. Anyone that wasn’t MJ of course, she was easily allowed into their shared judge-y-ness.

Loki was laying near the side of the pool, trying to get a tan, and that weird guy who claimed to be an ancient being who ruled some far off planet was flirting with him. Loki seemed to appreciate it though so Tony didn't intervene. (Tony would also never admit that freaky space ruler creeped him out. (Because nothing freaked him out, obviously.))

A quick water fight started, quickly halted when the water splashed perilously close to the egg chair. Peter (not spider child, the other stupider one) got a wicked grin on his face and slammed his hand into the water. The egg chair was splattered and Quill was promptly drowned by Gamora. (Neither Rocket or Drax helped, they just laughed.)

After that Tony ushered everyone back inside, (he was NOT dealing with a dead body today) and set up the TV.

A very competitive game of Mario Kart started, most friendship groups passing the controller between themselves. Peter flitted between groups, passing around the snacks before Tony had to remind him that this was HIS party and he didn’t need to be all ‘good host’ like. Peter, properly shamed, sat back down and watched everyone argue over characters.

“Don’t create your own Mii, Tony,” Rhodey pleaded, “we all have to use this account!”

“I’ve got to be original!” Tony pleaded right back.

“Just choose one of the characters,” Steve said, slipping the Wii remote band over his wrist.

“Says you, Mario,” Tony shot back, “besides, someone already chose Rosalina!”

“I’m not swapping, not unless Quill gives up Bowser!” Strange said, almost yelling to be heard over the natural gaming noise.

“Don’t blame me! Rocket made me choose it!” Quill shouted back.

“Bowser is my main and you can fight me,” Rocket snarled. He had the Wii remote even though the strap was around Quill’s wrist. Quill didn’t seem too bothered, mostly resigned to his fate.

Tony sighed, somehow making it sound like a curse, and picked baby Rosalina.

Peter picked Yoshi, but MJ made him choose the bullet car.

“Makes it go faster,” MJ said matter of factly. Peter and Ned watched on as the whole party devolved into an argument about it.

Eventually, they managed to play a few rounds, but it ended quickly when Tony’s controller went flying out of his hand and into Thor’s chest. Thor wasn’t playing but had been cheering loudly for Bruce and so was able to toss the remote back.

And by toss, I mean throw. Very hard. All the way over Tony’s head and out a window into the garden.

That was the end of Mario Kart.

Tony was content to let the remote stay outside until later but Peter and Thor both ran out after it, soft apologies from Peter and a very loud ‘I didn’t mean to!’ from Thor. They searched for a few seconds until Peter ran back inside and gently handed it to Tony. Tony looked down at the remote that was ever so gingerly placed in his hands and promptly chucked it onto the floor. He was aiming for his seat but missed terribly.

“Mr Stark!” Peter cried, looking ready to bounce over and return the remote again. Tony grabbed the edge of his shirt and redirected him over to the snacks.

“Don’t worry about it kid,” he said, depositing him in front of the chips, “what do you think about dinner?”

“Pizza!” Peter cried happily, momentarily distracted by the thought of more junk food, “what does everyone like?” He turned around as if to ask the question to everyone there and Tony was not going to try and deal with that.

“We’ll just get two of each,” he said, grabbing the phone and the pamphlet he had snatched from the nearest pizza place.

“That’s so much pizza,” Peter said softly, looking awed at the prospect of so much. Ned had appeared at his side at some point in time and the two turned in to together worship the idea of that much pizza. Tony ordered the pizza and put it onto his dad's credit card, more than happy to use his dad's money.

“It’ll be about twenty minutes,” Tony says, locking his phone and shoving it back into his pocket. Peter and Ned were still engrossed in the pizza mansion they were planning on building at some point, and MJ walks up to them and promptly joins their hunched murmurings.

“Should have put pineapple on all of them,” she says, and watches as the youngest members of the party turn shocked faces towards her.

“Why would you say that?” Peter asks softly, no doubt imagining his Pizza Mansion covered in little yellow specks. MJ just shrugs and walks off again, swinging around to chat with Nebula. Ned and Peter went to Tony to find comfort and assurances that no, pineapple was not on every pizza, but yes there was Hawaiian if they wanted it.

“That’s where it belongs,” Ned mutters darkly, before skilfully darting away. Peter watches him go and then wraps his arms around Tony’s waist in a crushing hug.

“Thanks, that’s a lot of pizza,” He blushes a little and then also runs off, hoping to outpace his embarrassment. He always wants to show his gratitude to Tony through a hug, but they aren’t usually well-received. (At least, to an onlooker, they aren’t well received, Tony secretly craved the attention.)

When the pizza finally arrived Tony still hadn’t quite kickstarted his brain again, so Pepper had to answer the door and enlist Happy and Rhodey into carrying the pizzas inside. Peter fluttered around them, half in awe over the mound of pizza and half wanting to help bring them inside. Eventually, everything was set down on the massive dining table Tony owned, with any that didn’t fit spread over the kitchen counter and several chairs. Everyone dug into their pieces of pizza, with most of the types running out before seconds.

Wade picks the unwanted toppings off Peter’s pizza slices and eats them for him, earning a thankful kiss from Peter (and a disapproving look from Tony). Ned and MJ bicker over the merits of pineapple on pizza, while Steve and Bucky watch on happily chowing down on what looks like two whole pizzas each.

Bruce and Thor had hidden in the corner to feast, the strange strong lady joining them as they chat happily. Loki sits with them too, leaning against Thor’s side but facing away into the room (and towards that creepy space guy that Tony was pretty sure was not invited.) Quill and his space crew had stolen a few pizza boxes and were trying to be sneaky about eating them, even though Rocket was loudly planning to steal Bucky’s arm.

Scott and his girlfriend were sitting with their feet outside. He was flicking bits of pizza onto the ground for the ants. (“I named one after you!” Scott exclaimed happily when Tony came to ask what the hell they thought they were doing.) Stephen had also been roped into the conversation as Scott insisted he could do magic too and went on to clumsily pull off a magic trick. Strange did one right back, a lot smoother, and so the two continued to show off.

Content that no groups were too close to burning down Tony’s house, he sat down, close to Pepper, Happy and Rhodey but close enough to Peter to have a clear view if Wade decided to try something. Natasha and Clint had chosen somewhat neutral ground in the middle (although, also hidden somewhat in that weird way only spies can be) and were unashamedly calling with both Principal Fury and Mr Coulson. Shuri and T’Challa had split up, one going to Peter’s friendship circle and the other hovering halfway between Steve’s group and Tony’s, keeping the peace as he ate his pizza slices.

Once pizzas were finished and plates were put away (and Peter steered away from doing the dishes), everyone sat expectantly around Peter as he looked over the massive pile of presents he had received. For a second he just stared at them, until gingerly he picked them up one by one and unwrapped them. His guests lounged around him on the floor, on chairs, anywhere they felt comfortable so they could surround him as he opened his immense pile of gifts.

In total, Peter received several notebooks, two weird tech devices that would take a while to figure out, a mountain of science pun t-shirts, and a ring pop from Wade who positively blushed when Peter unwrapped. Along with this was a few odd bits and bobs, like a somewhat gun-shaped object from Rocket and Groot that he was assured only shot soap, and a beer glass from Thor who still hadn’t quite caught onto to the fact that not everyone's families let them inhale alcohol whenever they wanted. Both Loki and Strange gave him books with slightly concerning titles.

Then, with the help of a few choice guests, Peter piled his stack high in the corner and went to retrieve the multiple cakes he had made to feed all his friends. The lights dimmed and everyone sang him a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday with as many weird versions and languages all layered over the top of one another. As Peter blew out the candles and cut into the bottom of the cake he had to wipe away a few happy tears that had bubbled up.

Shuri and Ned shrieked when the knife touched the bottom and came out dirty and demanded he follows tradition and kiss the closest person. Peter did so by simply turning to his side and pecking Wade on the cheek. Photos were taken and the cake was shared, a few people taking more than a slice (although considering the pizza that was eaten, Peter was a bit scared for their stomachs).

As the party slowed down, most people lazing around on the couches chatting, a few people got up and made their excuses. The space crew were picked up by Quill’s parents, Yondu and Kraglin getting out of the car only to ring the doorbell and ruffle Quill’s hair. The rowdy crew piled into a car that looked much too small but they all managed to depart safely (and they even drove under the speed limit until they were out of sight!)

Scott and his gang were picked up shortly after, and then Strange and his crew decided to leave as well. They both offered Peter some extra birthday wishes before being driven or driving home. Shuri was dragged away by T’Challa as she attempted to highjack Tony’s TV system. Wade was dragged off by Tony when he had started suggesting that he and Peter check upstairs and see if there was anything interesting up there. The lovebirds parted ways with a promise for a date later on (and a glare from Tony).

The only real issue came up when Thor was leaving. Both he, Bruce and Valkyrie were heading to Thor’s car when Loki came out and decided he wanted to leave with his new boyfriend. (“His name is En Dwi,” Loki had sneered when Thor looked confused.) Thor had promptly tried to convince Loki that this was a bad decision but he was having none of it and let En Dwi (“Grandmaster has a- a nicer ring to it, let's go for that if you're not family, okay?”) drive him to wherever he intended to go. Thor had sulked and pouted and Bruce ended up having to get out his P plates to drive the crew home. (Bruce was much to busy studying to worry about driving, Thor was exactly the opposite.)

Finally, it was just Tony and his crew, Peter and his friends, and Steve’s group. The atmosphere was tense, and they could all sense it.

“Sorry to ditch bro, but I gotta go,” Ned said, gathering his and MJ’s bags at the door.

“It’s okay, I hope you guys had fun!” Peter replied, hugging them both tight (the only one MJ would allow) and seeing them out the door.

Not long after Pepper, Rhodey and Happy had to leave too, shooting worried looks at Tony as they let Peter lead them to the front door to say some more goodbyes.

Steve and Bucky were noticeably silent, watching Tony as he started to clear up the plates.

“Let me help,” Steve offered, coming up to the sink as well. Tony flinched away from him but otherwise stepped aside to let Steve handle some of the dishes. They worked in silence for a few moments longer, the only sounds being the plates clinking in the sink. It was only broken when Peter came back in and was appalled that he wasn’t helping too. Over Peter’s head, Tony shot a look at Steve, who smiled thinly at him, half an apology, half a hope.

After a second Tony smiled back.

And as Steve and Bucky left, Tony allowed Steve to squeeze his shoulder without jumping back and away. They weren’t fixed, but they were getting better, and that was enough for now.

(It wasn’t until two hours later when Tony was home alone that he realised Natasha and Clint never left, they were sitting in his room, still on the call with Fury and Coulson.)


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick word from Natasha and Clint after everyone leaves the house, and Tony's words in response.

“Didn’t you know we were here?” Natasha asks, not even taking the phone off speaker.

“No!” Tony replies, voice still shrill in surprise and fear, “did you even say goodbye to Peter?”

“We did, but then we decided that it was more fun here,” Clint says, the pair switching their attention back to the phone that was still on call.

“Hope this party was a non-alcohol event, Tony,” Fury’s gruff voice comes from the phone, “I can still suspend you from here.”

“No booze here Principal Fury, just some pizza and cake,” Tony replies, keeping his voice level and respectful but shooting a glare at both Natasha and Clint.

“Good, you are dismissed,” Fury says, before he starts talking with the two spies-training (not that anyone else knew that)

“It’s my house!” Tony yelled in response, resigning himself to the pair being in his house for a while longer when they failed to respond. As long as they were gone before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rattling around in my head for ages, I'm so glad I got it all down. As always, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
